


【妻翔】第四种味道

by xiongerzheng



Series: 妻翔 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 妻翔, 翔受 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiongerzheng/pseuds/xiongerzheng
Summary: 木更津三人夜会后续
Relationships: bukki&Sakurai
Series: 妻翔 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976071
Kudos: 5





	【妻翔】第四种味道

【妻翔】第四种味道

大概是真的太寂寞了。

过了零点之后，三个烂醉的大叔各自东倒西歪地撞进了房间，摔进自己的床。樱井翔睡了不到三个小时就因为口渴醒来，在客厅一杯接一杯地喝水。他只开了一盏台灯，晕出来的光景正好打在他们吃饭时候的坐垫上，那个位置好像刚刚坐的是妻夫木，他神差鬼使地移动过去，把自己放在妻夫木的角度，侧脸贴着桌子，粗粗地喘气。

眼神又要沉沉地闭上了，他放任自己在今天不修篇幅，不拘小节，但还是被酒席上他说的一两句话不可回避的伤了心。

他感觉有人把他抱起来，拥抱的姿势太熟悉了，他都没有闪躲，从善如流地在他怀里闭上了眼睛。

“我会是你不幸的来源吗？”他没头没脑的问出声。

“小翔，你醉了。”妻夫木把他放在了自己的床上，把他汗浸湿的刘海别到脑后，露出毫无防备的额头，白白嫩嫩的，但随着额头上多起来的细密的纹路，他的心也就慢慢揪在一起。

“我会给你带来不幸的。”他这回又变成了陈述句，借着灯光妻夫木能看到他眼角一闪一闪的晶莹，他既知道樱井翔想说什么，又知道他只要说出来他就没办法骗他。他像是一个卑劣的孩童，藏着这份自私的念想，拙劣地装作无知，好来享受这一刻的占有。

“你真的醉了。”他在樱井翔旁边躺下，给他捏好被子，把吐息吐在他的脖颈旁边，他知道这是让他安定下来的方法，“别想了，睡吧。”

樱井翔半睡半醒，妻夫木一夜无眠。他觉得今晚酒精上脑，有些话，该说的不该说的都通通交待出来，到最后听得佐藤隆太一愣一愣的，用祝福却有些担心的眼神看着自己的老友。

最后一次醒来后樱井翔就睡不着了，他看着身边躺着的妻夫木，深夜里看不到轮廓只听得到呼吸，他很喜欢这种五感并不是同时适用的时刻，这样他就可以从某一个单一的角度，深度地去爱这个人，然后拼凑一起，形成一个互不干扰又缺一不可的表达。

他也没有管宿醉的自己身上乱糟糟的味道了，反正他也不会介意。其实说到底他也很狡猾，也许从第一告白就开始图谋了，用精明却唯独在爱情这方面苦手的设定，让妻夫木步步按照自己的诡计上了钩。但他想他会乐在其中，就像他一样。

樱井翔爬到妻夫木的胸膛上，乖乖地送上一吻。他也没有想到步入中年的他的渴求反而更加强烈，身子放一个月不管就会会非常敏感，全身上下的细胞瘙痒着他。但这种敏感并不来源于肉体的欲望，更多地可能还是灵魂层面的落寞，这种落寞的表达方式是偶尔的邮件或是在家里偷偷摸摸回放他的大河剧，但令人可怕的是，他无微不至地渗入到了他工作生活的方方面面，只要他稍有疏忽，这种情感就会扑面而来，像是沉入海底是无声无息的环境，他只听得到自己的心跳，和一波一波袭来的思念。

他大概会在他的这条河里溺亡，妻夫木会用他最温柔的方式包裹住他，太温柔了，反而让樱井翔觉得自己伤害了他。

他轻轻吻住了假寐的男人的唇，像是猫咪用牙齿和舌头跟人逗乐，咬在妻夫木的唇瓣上。他兴许是真的醉了，但他并没有别的意思，只是觉得每舔一下他的味道都不一样，先是春风里的薄荷，再是大海的沙粒，接着是稍纵即逝的糖霜，他还来不及再从头吻一次，就被推在了床上。他像是早就预料到的，大眼睛只狐疑了一秒钟，就又变成弯弯的笑意。妻夫木看起来是有点生气，夺回了主动权，也是一下一下的吻他。口腔里湿热的气息黏在他的双唇上，被包覆一下就轻轻离开，他在离开的时候还会呵出温热的气体。其实每个吻都来的很浅，他总是来不及品味就又离去，樱井翔本想趁着亲吻探究妻夫木口腔里的第四种味道是什么，看着他认真的眼睛就打消了继续玩闹的念头。

他不知道被他这样亲吻了多久，他只知道自从一开始这个男人眼中的东西就没有变过，对他樱井翔永远是这双笃定的眸子，笃定着笃定着，他便在那深陷的眼窝里，再也走不出来了。他的鼻子比自己翘一些，在下方向内钩，接吻的时候总会和自己的碰在一起，然后他的头会陷到枕头里去，妻夫木压在他身上的重量也会多些。

岁月这个东西真的很神奇，他感受着浅浅的亲吻不自觉地想。刚遇见的时候只是十几岁的毛头小孩，谁都无法预料今后的二十年里他们居然都成为了彼此的一部分，刻在灵魂上，写在血肉里。他从不担心他们长时间的不见面，也不担心长时间不联系，这个东西就像是早就被写定了一样，神说你可以不争不抢，因为懂你的，你想让他懂你的，自始至终都是妻夫木聪。

这种像高中生调情一样的吻终于被樱井翔伸出的舌头打断，他舔了一下妻夫木的唇，笑着示意他停下，摸开了床头的灯。

“我说啊，”妻夫木翻身躺在了他旁边，樱井翔顺势翻了身面对他，“你还记得你刚刚说了什么吗？”

“嗯？”樱井翔捏着妻夫木耳朵的手突然一顿，“说了什么？”

看样子他是真的忘了。他也扭过身来面对他，手指盖住他的手放在自己的胸膛，“没什么。”

对面的人脸上的疑惑更加明显了，妻夫木情不自禁笑了出来，从他的额头吻到嘴巴，“真的没什么。”

樱井翔感觉妻夫木又往前移了一些距离，自己的腰被他有力的手一带，就牢牢搂在了他怀里。妻夫木的手在樱井翔腰窝，上下抚摸着那凹下去的一点。他太瘦了，他乱糟糟地想，明明肩膀和胸膛看起来那么结实，身子抱起来却瘦得不像样子，抱在怀里，也真切不起来。他记得以前他们面对面拥抱的时候樱井翔就很喜欢他抱住他的后腰，往上些显得太过兄弟情义，向下又有色情的暗示，这种恰好不逾矩的感觉，会让他偶尔幸福地笑出来。不知不觉中已经让这个人完全属于自己了呢，或者说，不知不觉已经被樱井翔圈得死死了。

他认命地咬了口樱井翔的胸肌，把头放在他的肩膀上。

樱井翔只是轻轻一顿，然后无比自然的将五指伸进他的发丝，按摩着他的头皮。他的头发比自己的要硬朗一些，像他英气的轮廓，头发里就有阳光的气味，光明而开朗的滋长。他听得到他从平缓变得急促的呼吸，在他的耳边细小的绒毛上骚动；他也感觉得到他温度渐渐上升的下体，和他搭在自己身上又悄悄放下的大腿。

他原来也会这么寂寞啊，不仅寂寞，也会像自己一样压抑自己。

他们抱得更紧了。

“bukki，真的会吃醋吗？”他的声音在怀抱里显得闷闷的，他也不知道是被回答了会还是不会他更开心一些。他又想到了在餐桌上他谈到他的前辈说的话，复杂的感情交织着，只要关于他，无论如何也不会有多轻松。

“倒也不是吃醋。”他像是摄足了营养后满足地起身，拉开了还压在他们腿上的被子，“只是确实会难过，不是他们占有了你这个超级巨星的事情，而是会情不自禁地想，我占有你这个超级巨星真的可以吗？”

“你怎么有时候想问题这么得像小孩子，亏我今天还因为你说的话、”

“我知道的。”他手指换了一种方式，指节暗示意味极浓地在他胸膛之间滑过到肚脐，玩弄他曾经穿过脐环的口，“你刚刚醉醺醺的嘴巴里全是在说这个。”

樱井翔突然红了脸，不是被他露骨的调情弄红的，而是被自己竟然在睡梦中还念念不忘这个人而弄红的，他其实并不想听妻夫木学着他的神态语态重复他的蠢话，但他还是没有阻止，任由身上的人摸着他，学着他。

“……bukki你跟我在一起一定会不幸的，你看你前辈说‘’最后想到的只有家庭’的时候你的表情，我不能给你一个正常的家庭，也会逼迫你和我一样……”

“我有时候觉得我被囚禁了，无论是衣服，还是现代人的规则，我都觉得越有条条框框就越觉得不知所措……不知所措地想你，不知所措地担心……”

他咬了唇，吻住了妻夫木喋喋不休的嘴巴，“我是担心过度了。”

“但是你不知道啊、”他追逐着樱井翔的唇追到床上，牙关全开，舌尖灵巧地在里面留下足迹，吮吸他的唇，呼吸被夺走了，嘴无论张得多大也只能像搁浅一样呼吸，“我在说那些话的时候，想的全是小翔你。”

也许在我将死之时，脑子里也只能想到你了吧。

樱井翔在他说话的时候把锡箔包装的避孕套推到他的胸前，妻夫木就看着他笑了，像他们二十年前那样。他用牙齿咬开包装，舌尖舔过唇，“今天不是做爱的时候呢。”

“说的也是。”他点点头，把套套取出，郑重地戴在他立起来的男根上。“但做吧，我想做。”

他扬起脖子等他来亲吻，然后慢慢地把他的脑袋扶正，让他亲吻在自己的嘴上，这才得到了他最想得到的味道。

“我也是。”

END.


End file.
